


Horse Eggs

by jedimoogle



Series: Sogard Innovations [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimoogle/pseuds/jedimoogle
Summary: Flo and Sol get kinky as the scaly researcher impregnates her pony playmate. Oviposition fans enjoy.





	Horse Eggs

Florence wasn’t entirely happy with having her office moved. She’d just finally gotten the level of seclusion she was comfortable with at the old building, and now because of some other inept intern, the place was a ‘biohazard zone’ and being shut down. She knew she was a klutz, but who would set pathogen vectors that close to an HV/AC unit, really? She sighed and got back to typing up her findings. “From results based on group 7, in test batch…” she sub-vocalized to herself as she tapped away.

The reptilian researcher sighed. None of her work felt like it was getting results. It was extremely annoying, incredibly irksome, supremely- damn, she was alliterating her agi- double damn! She was hungry, that was it. That always made her a little punchy. She got up and went in search of the cafeteria, the new digs were alright, she guessed. Dragon breeding seemed interesting, especially seeing as it involved preserving a dwindling population. Now, if she could just find the cafeteria…

Maybe a soda, caffeine. Yeah. The palomino mare got up and managed to screw her courage up enough to explore the new office. It helped having a map. Maybe she’d get lucky and find a vending machine, just to spare her any dreaded social interaction. No… not on this floor. She sighed and headed for the cafeteria. She’d have to just keep her pills on hand and hope she didn’t have a full-on panic attack. It didn’t seem too crowded in here, maybe she’d- a blue stallion dashed past.

“Gottagososorryexcusemecomingthrough-”

He breezed past, looking like an accident waiting to happen. Well, at least he had a cute butt. Nice long hall to stare at it as he rushed on. She nearly bumped into a coworker, and squeaked an apology, mortified. She felt so dumb suddenly. Oh, she hoped she hadn’t seen her staring. Okay, she’d just hurry to the cafeteria and hope for a vending machine there, if not closer.

Ugggh, could they move any slower?! Just stuff the five in her hand and go, damn it. She got to the register, handed the cashier her card and sighed as she sat down to eat. No amount of side eyeing could stop her from eating as ravenously as she did, not even tasting her food. So much better with something in her. She headed back for her office, satisfied.

Thank the gods for small mercies. Florence had found a vending machine not far from where she was heading, and it even had the one drink she really liked. A few bits later, she had her drink. She hurried back to her office, prize in hand. She paused at the top of the stairwell, winded. The mare stopped to get her breath, and ended up face to breast with- oh, it was that other really nice intern. She set her can down for a second on the cart the other intern had, maybe a bit too close to the stuff the giraffe was transporting. Flo tried to smile at her, and ended up grinning manically at the back of her head. Better drink to cover that dumb feeling. She squinted and grabbed her can, bolting down the contents. Ugh, it was- how’d it get warm so quickly? She hurried on and tossed her can in the trash upstairs, as the giraffe wheeled her cart on, minus one essential formula, and plus one soda.

Sol hurried up the stairwell and to her office. Rounding the corner, she collided with a blue stallion, pushing a cart of chemicals. “Oh shoot, sorry, sorry!” Sol brushed at her lab coat, now soaked through. “I’m-”

“I’ll just go to the staff showers, relax.” Eating put Sol in a really good mood. And the fact that whatever he got on her hadn’t stained her clothes helped. She could see him wind up to apologize more and headed it off, “I’m fine, really.” She grinned and headed for the showers, a luxury the old office hadn’t had. There were some perks to getting her reassignment.

Ugh. She felt sick. Sick sick, not just like tired. Like vomit into the trashcan sick. Pity horses couldn’t do that. All she could do was moan as the burning sensation in her stomach made her- she scrambled, ohh, nooo… she couldn’t throw up, but… She rushed out of her office; bathroom, bathroom- oh, no- that one was sure to be full, no stalls available if she tired. Well, that, and she didn’t want to- she wasn’t sure what noises or smells she’d end up emitting and… no, she couldn’t take the embarrassment. She rushed downstairs, there was supposed to be a really big bathroom, attached to the staff showers. She bolted down there and found an unoccupied stall. She sat down and waited, panting hard. Nothing. Well, she did manage to pee, but… god, she was all sweaty. Her eyes burned, as sweat ran into them. Well, at least the burning in her stomach had gone away. She got up, ears perked. Right, showers. Well… her blouse was sticking to her chest, might as well get clean. She headed to the showers hoping for private stalls. Hm… it was all steamy, hard to tell. She squinted, and sighed. Yes, it looked like there were stalls, along with the more open, communal bathing areas. She peeled her sticky clothing off and placed it near a corner.

“Florence, is that you?”

The mare froze. Who-?

“I didn’t think you’d ever be brave enough to use the showers here. C'mon, I’ll get your back, if you get mine.”

Oh, had to be Sol. She was nice. She could feel the blush creep over her whole body, even though Sol had seen her naked before. That embarrassed her even more. “How’d you know it was me? It’s so steamy in here.”

“It’s not that steamy. Have you had your eyes checked recently?”

“My vision’s fine,” She lied. Sol soaped up with no qualms about any audience. Flo wished she could be that confident. She found a stall and washed up, enjoying the water. It felt… it felt really good. She soaped up her breasts and spent a minute discreetly playing with them.

“Are you doing a self exam? I suppose it’s important for you mammals, seeing as how you have those silly things.”

Florence squeaked and dropped her soap. “Y-you scared me…” she panted, soap recovered.

“Oh, you and that cute lil’ butt. Sorry, Flo. Get my back, please?” She turned, affording the mare a view of her backside. Flo stared, distracted by her cute, scaly bottom. “C'mon, did you drop the soap again?”

Flo felt herself blush hotly again, even in the presence of the already warm showers. She soaped up Sol’s back, and scrubbed a bit, working her way down. She continued down to her bottom, and spent a few minutes rubbing it.

“I just needed my back, but this is nice, too…”

Florence stopped, finally aware of her forwardness. “Oh-oh…” She went back to her own ablutions, and quietly washed more, pausing as she went to examine her nether gently. Her fingers brushed over her labia, and she paused. Her 'lady’ felt a bit puffier than normal. Maybe she was going into heat? It’d explain her arousal- she paused, realizing she was starting to finger herself gently. She pulled her hand away with her other hand, and hoped fervently Sol hadn’t seen her. Her ears perked to a low sound. She hadn’t any reason to worry about her reptilian shower buddy, she was obviously 'busy’ with her own body.

Oh, her brain felt like it was on fire. This was worse than when she’d been part of that volunteer trial study with peyote. She panted as she rubbed her rather large clit. There was… she rubbed harder, stifling her whining as best she could, something in- in her- oh god… her cloaca. She reached in and felt two odd lumps at the base of her clit. No sense in letting them go unexplored. She coaxed them out and-

“Oh, this is new. May I?” Florence was being unusually friendly, as she fondled the reptile. She groped her clit, and, “Heh, it’s like your clit decided to finally grow a pair, hee~” She backed Sol into a stall and pushed the door shut.

“Flo-?”

“I’m in heat. Lemme just-” She kneeled down and started sucking on Sol’s clit, drooling on her 'balls’ as she tongued her crevice and ate her out messily, drooling and whining softly. She deepthroated her clit, as it stretched her little, delicate throat. Sol put her arms out and braced herself against the stall, feeling her legs give a little. Florence pulled away slowly, a string of saliva trailing from Sol’s clit to the mare’s lips. She grinned at her. “Maybe you should get the water running, so this doesn’t look suspicious?”

Sol blinked dumbly and fumbled with the shower, getting cold water on both of them. Florence was already bent over, grinding against Sol. “This is- normal for you in heat?”

“No,” she breathed. “Please, help me, I need it…” She fingered her ass, and whined needily. Sol obliged and pushed her fat clit up against the gold mare. Funny, her clit felt bigger… harder… different? She paused and Florence ground up against her impatiently. Sol pushed up into her ass and humped her, satisfying the mare’s need for friction. It- her brain was on fire again, as she pounded her, unsure which of them making the loud moans, and not really caring. She turned the shower up full blast, hitting them with a shower of cold. She shivered as Flo ground up against her even harder, hands braced on the stall door. She licked her lips, wishing she could see the mare’s face, as she leaned in close and groped her breasts as she continued to bang her ass.

Florence whined, as her tongue lolled, a drooling mess, as Sol worked her over. “hh… gh.” She squirmed and whined as Sol groped her breasts, feeling her ass tighten up around Sol’s fat clit. “mgh… my- my cunn…ngh…” she reached back and groped Sol’s balls, “fuck my cunt…” she managed to mumble. Sol pulled out roughly and grinned, as Florence whined and pleaded.

“Go on, give us a wink.” Sol said, playfully, never tired of the mare’s party trick. Flo whined and obliged, getting her vulva to 'wink’ at Sol. “God that’s hot.” Sol mumbled as she plowed her wet, hot cunt. Flo shivered, as she started to slowly slide down. Sol caught her, and the two ended up on the floor. Sol giggled and as the mare planted her face on the floor, Sol humped her even faster, feeling like she was going to pop. It- she felt like- She gasped as Flo’s sex tensed in climax, and the reptile exploded, shooting spunk into the mare. She leaned over her panting. “mh… it- what?”

“mgh…?” Flo mumbled unintelligibly.

“I don’t know… I think…” She dragged her clit out, and a bit of thick, pale spunk drooled from the mare’s cunt. “I came?”

“hg… me too…”

“No, like… from my… clit?” Flo didn’t respond immediately, and Sol lifted her up gently. “Flo, hey.”

“Oh, hah, I feel squishy…” She giggled, as a little more spunk dripped from her sex. “peeee…” Sol helped the mare to a bathroom stall and waited a few minutes for the mare to revive a little. When she did, it was with a full-body blush. “That- no one can know…” Sol grinned at her.

“Relax, girlie. Just between us.” the two recovered clothing and hurried to their offices. Flo felt like it was a walk of shame, even if no one could tell what had transpired.

An hour later and Florence felt odd. She could feel movement in her abdomen. No, no she had to be imagining things. She went back to collating the notes, and blamed the sensation on her robust playtime in the showers with Sol. Mhhh, oh she wanted so desperately to try a few things with that cute blue stallion… Em? She was pretty sure Sol said that was his name. She could just taste that fat, juicy- she put her knees close together and tried to get back to her notes, before she could embarrass herself.

She paused mid-shuffle to tug at the waistband of her skirt, she was probably sitting funny on it, it felt too tight. In fact, her gut felt a little… stretched. Oh, that was- she couldn’t even get a finger between her skirt and her waist, even when she tried to suck her gut in. She tried not to panic, but could feel it settling in as she fought with her skirt, managing to unfasten the hook. Her belly pushed the zipper at the side open wide. She gawked as her blouse was strained, the bottom buttons pulled cruelly by her growing girth. She gave up all pretense of remaining calm and began to hyperventilate, as her belly grew, launching buttons as her blouse failed to conceal her stomach now.

It felt… it felt so good. She squirmed in her chair, as the growth slowed. She could feel it now, her panties were wet, and she stuffed a sleeve of her blazer in her mouth and bit down just to keep from making any noise. The last thing she wanted was attention in this state. She could feel a new sensation, pressure now. She had to push, she didn’t know why, she just knew she had to. It was starting to hurt, if she was going to be honest with herself. She panted, sweating and straining, finally caving and calling Sol on her desk intercom, “Sss-oh-ol… h-help…”

“Florence? Flo, are you- you’re not m-”

“HELP ME, DAMN IT! NHHHGHHAAAH!” her finger slipped off the intercom as she shoved the corner of her hand in her mouth, just to keep the noise from attracting attention. Her nostrils flared wide as she panted hard through them, pushing harder. She could feel her muscles contract, as she was… it felt… big, and round, hard… what the hell was-

“Flo! Oh god, what-” Sol pushed the door shut behind her and hurried to her coworker.

“I-hh-” tears ran down her face as the contractions hit. She was pushing something big out of her body, she was sure of it. She grabbed Sol’s hand and gritted her teeth, as she cried out. The pain was overwhelming, but… she felt like- like she was floating, as she slid out of her chair, and onto the floor.

“Oh sh- Flo, that’s an egg, you’re laying an egg… was that-?” Sol could only stare, as her friend pushed and sweated, the glossy blue shell of the egg visible against Flo’s drenched panties. “Here, you need to get your panties off…” She paused, realizing her drum-tight belly wasn’t going to let its cottony prize go easily.

“Cut- just cut thhhh-fuck-” The copper mare squirted, as the coconut-sized egg stretched her sex wide, her underwear impeding its escape. Sol pushed a claw out and dragged it across her panties, and the egg did the rest of the work, as it popped out wetly. She lay there, panting hard, in her own puddle, an egg to show for her labors. “wh…” Sol could tell she was nearly crosseyed from the exertion.

“Better?”

“I don’t feel so full, at least.”

“Uhm… you- you laid an egg…”

“I can-” she had to take a moment, as the whole world felt fuzzy and blurry for a moment, “see that…” Her belly was nearly back to its original shape. “Was this- did you put- is this because of what we did earlier?”

“I- my eggs are usually like a really pale pink…”

“That’s a pretty color though… Would you say robin’s egg?” she giggled weakly.

“Haa… uh, this is still really weird. Flo, you’re not freaked out?”

“I can’t- I can’t tell if that was like… a ton of little orgasms, or one huge one I just had… brain hurts…” she flopped over on her back.

“Flo… can- can I take this to the lab?”

“mh… blurghle…”

“Yes?”

“yeh.” Sol scooped up the damp egg and folded Flo’s blazer up, pushing it under her head as a makeshift pillow. She hurried off with the still-damp egg in tow. Flo simply submitted to her body’s request for rest as she slipped into a doze.

There was that tight feeling again. Flo stirred, dreading what would greet her. Oh, oh noo. Her belly was bulging. Worse, it was growing, even wider. Her skirt must have shifted at some point, as her gut strained against it. It felt like it was going to cut her in half. It ripped, the sound of dying fabric filled the room as her stomach grew, splitting her skirt in half. The diminutive palomino panted hard as she felt the pressure build again. She had to be full of eggs, but how many? She groaned and sweated, already wanting to push the eggs out. She pushed and whined, as the pain came. Her body wasn’t ready, even if she was. She could feel the pressure mount, as she grew, filled with new eggs, bloating more, already looking pregnant. It felt- ohhh, it felt- she arched her back, as she came, squirting on the cold, bare floor. Oh, finally… She panted harder, in rapid, shallow breaths, as her muscles contracted. She was still slowly swelling, but at least her body was ready to eject at least a few of the eggs. There was the final spang of slain elastic, as her panties failed, and she whined, rolling over on the floor, face down in her blazer, her scream muffled as she pushed mightily. She felt fuzzy again, as the floating feeling greeted her, along with an egg, stretching her sex wide. She moaned into her makeshift pillow and pushed, letting the egg plop down on the floor wetly. She rolled on her side, and stared at her belly. She looked enormously gravid now, as her sex drooled lubricant on her thighs. She wanted to catch her breath, but could already feel another egg pushing its way out.

“-right in here, Dr. Holstein.”

“My word…”

What greeted the pair was a bloated, whining mare, with a small clutch of eggs at her feet. She groaned and popped another egg out in front of the researchers.

“Sol, we need her for the breeding program.”


End file.
